The Soul Contrct
by debs barros
Summary: After the curse is broken Regina has to choose between keeping her revenge as the Evil Queen or change. But to prove that she has changed and pay for her mistakes there is a long way to go, with lots of hate and the need to a big gesture, and it starts with surrender. *Previously For Henry
1. Chapter 1

FOR HENRY

This fanfic will start right at the end of season one, when the curse is broken. Everything in the first season is pretty much the same the slightly changes will be shown later. The other seasons will not happen, it may have similarities but I will not follow it. There will be grammar errors sorry, and swan queen will happen, just don't know when.

This first chapter is small and just something to try and start the story, and see if is any good, I will write more but with the holidays the first few chapters may take a while.

Chapter 1

Everything was changing so fast, since Emma had arrived in town nothing felt right to Regina anymore, the blonde has a way of getting close without you noticing and then is too late she was becoming a mom to Henry and maybe a friend, someone who was changing her way to see things.

It scared her, yes, the Evil Queen got terrified witch wasn't so uncommon as people think, and she did the first thing she thought without realizing the risks and her mistake, she tried poisoning Swan. And now everything was truly going to change, she couldn't control what was going to happen and without magic she couldn't even protect herself.

The mayor was raging with Emma, her hatred for Snow and Charming was boiling, but first of all she was mad with herself. How could she jeopardize her second chance of love and happiness with Henry, it was simple to just let Emma stay she knew her son wasn't be taken way and things were actually good being able to see him smile again and even talk to the infuriating blonde from time to time.

Now she wouldn't have a chance to keep Henry without force, which is something she swore never to do, the Charmings would take him and Emma must be furious. That was only one thing in her mind, the angry peasants must me getting close with torches, forks and very angry, demanding she pay for the curse and all other crimes.

She didn't know if execution was something they would do in this new world with new memories, but at the very least she wouldn't be seeing the sun light again. The queen's mind was going to all possible scenarios to at least stay alive and someday see her precious little boy, try to get his forgivingness as she would not get hope of having his love ever again.

Leaving the town was an option as she was one off few that would not lose her memories, but that would not redeem her. So, the question that stuck is if she would become once more the Evil Queen or really change this time, both of which she wasn't really sure if she' was capable of doing.

But maybe it was too late and she should have found a place to hide as blue had said in the hospital, because in her room on the second floor of the mansion she could hear the mob approaching and knew she wouldn't be able to left. So, she did what a queen does best, kept her head held high and approach the door of what was once her home, preparing for what could be her death.

As it turns out that wouldn't be necessary in the moment because a big cloud of purple smoke was approaching the town and this time wasn't her doing, but she could feel the magic in it and her own magic buzzing under her skin.

As soon as the angry fork holding mob got their attention back to the situation the Evil Queen makes her appearance holding one of her famous fire balls and getting everyone back, quickly sending a protection spell on the house and disappearing from her porch.

There was only place she could think to go all the other would not be safe as she knew magic was here because of Rumpelstiltskin and when he discovers Belle in the psychiatric ward, he was coming for her. In her vault she could think more clearly and come up with a plan, because now she has magic and she could finish the war she one started, but putting Henry in danger wasn't something she wanted, so how would she gain some trust, pay for her crimes and maybe get a little bit of her family back.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Holiday

Chapter 2

Maybe a couple hours had passed and Regina came up with a plan, sort of. A lot of things could go wrong and she would need people to agree with it, and after everything she wasn't comfortable in depending on the good will of Snow White and her family.

Before facing than she would have to deal with Rumpelstiltskin and the problems that could come to town without nobody realizing. So, she gathered all her courage and look for everything she needed on her vault before teleporting to her first stop.

The bell of gold's pawn shop ringed and for his surprise the last person who he thought would come to him was there, the Majesty herself. After he found out about Belle's imprisonment all the ways he could have revenge were flaying in his head, and even with his love pleas to let it go, the Evil Queen would have to pay, but he didn't expect to be this easy to get to her.

It had been bold to come find Rumple, but Regina knew that he wanted revenge for Belle and if she truly wanted to start solving things the shop had to be her first stop. She was prepared, had dressed like the Evil Queen and had a few items that would be useful, after all she wanted Gold's attention without being attacked when she arrived.

When the two powerful dark forces faced each other it almost felt like old times, both were careful, knowing the risks of attacking. Her plan was working, his attention was hers and she would have a bit of time to talk and maybe leave with what she wanted, even if she had to go back and be the queen for a little while.

Someone had to stop the staring contest and, gathering what was left of her courage, Regina decided to proceed with her plan and talk.

"Hello again Rumple, I should probably thank you for bringing magic here, things could have gone bad for me otherwise" - The Queen said with her classic smile.

"Well, hello dearie, I truly wasn't expecting to see you anytime soon, with everything I thought you would hide for a while as it might not be safe for you here" - As the Dark One spoke you could almost see his scary form from the Enchanted Forest - "and yes I did brought magic back, it wouldn't be quite as fun without it".

She laughed and her old tutor, almost like she was completely back to being the Queen - "Do I sense a treat old man? You know I wouldn't come without a plan, after all isn't that why you didn't attack me yet in revenge for your precious Belle? Or did she actually convince you to be good?"

"I wouldn't speak her name if I were you, dearie. Even with your plan I am the Dark One and can guarantee you won't leave here if I don't want you to".

"Not this time Rumple, because I have something you want and if I were you, I would call your lover here" - If that she made one of the items she had got in her vault appear, it was a little box with one of the Queens signatures inside, a beating red heart.

Seeing it Rumpelstiltskin got closer to Regina, anger filing him - "Now you just cross the line, I can just kill you before her heart is out of the box and everything is solved"

"You shouldn't underestimate me. I know exactly who I am dealing with, for that reason I took some precautions and put a spell in it, so only I can put it back and restore you True Love completely." - She said without taking her eyes of him.

"And why would I believe you, even if it is true, I can find a way to put it back. I won't play your games this time your Majesty, or make any deals"

Seeing that he wasn't going to make it easier, she went with a riskier approach, try and be honest, prove she wasn't the Queen in that moment. A cloud of purple smoke involved the Queen and her clothes changed back to what it became common for her as mayor.

"I expected you to act this way and I don't want any deals. Think, I haven't done anything to the heart, nor have I taken it from the box, I am not here to harm her, not anymore. I am not the Queen or the mayor, I am just Regina".

Rumples eyes didn't leave the box, there wasn't a chance of him believing the Queen didn't want to cause any harm, it was a matter of time for her to do something and he was going to be prepared. "And that I believe less, I don't know what you are planning, but things aren't going to and well for you this time".

"I don't have a big plan to defeat you or continue the war I started, this was online to get your attention and don't get killed before I get a chance to talk about a few things with you, I just am not the Evil Queen anymore" - the Mayor spoke, her voice sounding almost defeated.

A small laugh escaped the Dark One - "In that case, you have spoken and nothing would stop me from killing you now"

In that moment Belle came from the back of the shop and hearing this could stay hidden - "Yes there is Rumple, you have to stop, because this isn't good for anyone, no matter what happens to me you can't became him again. I trust you, and she has to face justice, but not from your hands".

"Belle, you shouldn't be here, this has to be done, she has to pay. I won't let her keep using you as leverage, that doesn't mean I will become Dark again".

A single tear left Belle's eyes as she continues - "You know how magic can affect a person, both of you are actually examples of it, don't let her harm us more buy changing you"

Rumple was about to respond when Regina interrupted their talk. Taking a big breath, she proceeded with the first real step to surrender, and for once making her vulnerable.

"While this is cute between you two is highly unnecessary, because I knew Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't never back out of a revenge, especially about you Belle. This is just the first stop I have planned and with the next one I can say that I will pay for what I have done, there is no need to do nothing here, as I will give myself up willingly, and before you say isn't true, remember, I have Henry to think about know."

"Even if that was true, the Charmings will probably just keep you locked, far from the people in town, you will never really pay" - He said it still angry, but also confused by her actions, so different from when she was considered the Evil Queen in their land, even the mayor in Storybrooke.

"Not this time I am afraid, I have separated they from their daughter, and the town in itself is angry, me being locked won't be enough. They will probably have some elaborated plan to get to me, restrict my magic and likely execute me, even if they need your help for it".

This time was Belle who interrupted, being shocked - "And you are ok with it, just walking to your own death?".

"Well, hopefully it won't come to it, but be as it is, I can't run or put Henry in danger again so I will surrender with the risk of my life, and with some luck I will be able to talk and offer another option."

Rumple was still messing something it seems, but never less it intrigued him, what would she offer that would stop an execution from the town, the Charming and even himself. - "So why did you come here first? And what it is you will offer, that will calm my anger and bring justice to you?".

"The answer to you first question is easy, if I hadn't come here you would come after me or done something in the shop, which wouldn't make things easier. Therefore, I came to try and solve our problems first" - she stopped talking and extend the box with the heart to him - "Here, you can check and see that there isn't anything wrong with it, the spell on it is true, and if you want you can research a way to put it back yourself, although I think it would be easier if I did it."

Rumple took the box and with a simple spell checked the what she was saying was true, but was Belle who made the final decision - "You can put it back, for some reason I feel that I can trust you with my heart" - she said while taking the box from Rumple, without him being comfortable with it, and giving to Regina.

"Thank you, this time you are right in doing so. It will likely hurt a bit, but I will make it fast" - Regina toke a heart in her hands after a long time without doing such action, and carefully reinsert it in Belle's chest.

After a while waiting for something to happen Rumple finally spoke again - "You give her heart back, but it isn't enough to solve our problems as you put it. Will you explain your plan now?".

Lifting her head back, as it had dropped after performing this bit of magic the Mayor spoke - "I will, and for it to work I will need your help, no deal, you will want to have it working. The only thing is that I have your word, once I do it, once I surrender, and they go with what I will offer, our problems are done, you will not go after me or who I care about, this will be how I pay for everything".

"Let see it than, dearie".


	3. Chapter 3

"Well first I will need your help with the town, bringing magic back to Storybook may have helped me, but also weakened what was left of the barriers to protect it, so now people are able to freely walk in or out of town and that can't happen." - Regina said, wanting to go over the easiest subject first.

"I understand the need to keep people out, but why keep them in town, especially since it wasn't their choice to stay here in the first place? And besides, you could easily do it yourself, probably better than me since you casted the curse." - Rumple answered after he and Belle sat on the single sofa of the room, purposefully making Regina stay standing.

"Although I'm sure many would like to leave this town at least for some time, as I was studying to cast the curse I realized that may be some side effects to that and I'm trying to make sure no more damage is done because of what I did, so while is no certain that is safe there need to be a barrier" - After taking a long breath the former Evil Queen continued - "And I know that either one of us can do it alone, I imagined it would be better if I didn't cast a spell over the town alone, also this way both of us will have to agree on what is done to the barrier, so no abuse of power or any other scheme using it will happen, I don't see we agreeing in something like that anytime soon."

Rumple took more time than he needed to answer, because he did agree with what the women was saying and was actually surprised that she thought of such details, making he believe even more that she truly would surrender, but she didn't need to know that for now - "I can agree with that assuming that once is safe people will be able to go out and that you have the spell ready"

"Yes, I do have it and if the town decides people can go out I won't be the one in the way anymore, I will help even if they decide to go back to the enchanted forest" - taking a moment to continue what would be the hardest part, but one she knew would be necessary for her to be alive and maybe be close to Henry at some point - "And after that there is my offer to pay for my crimes and mistakes, I know that I hurt many people and other than my execution there is very little that would be enough as my punishment, so searched and found a spell that with your help will be a good option …"

Belle who so far was sitting quietly spoke - "What kind of spell?"

Forcing herself to continue the former mayor said - "It will offer control, power over me, that is what I took for so long so now I will completely let it go"

"What does that mean? Will you give heart to them?"

"No, that would be to easy, they would have power but not my surrender, this way I will be willingly obeying and my mind would ways be present, so whatever happens I will feel it, that wouldn't happen if my heart wasn't in me"

"So will you simply obey the whole town about everything and that spell would make sure of it?"

"It's more complicated than that, but the spell won't make me obey, I will do it on my own free will, it will only put some safe guard in place and strict rules that can't be broken, if so there would be consequences, but the details change depending on who is involved" - Regina said trying her best to explain - "And initially it would link me with just one person, but depending on the orders and rules more people can get involved in certain situations"

Rumple who was now just listening to the two women finally realize what the spell was "Regina, you are not really talking about that spell are you?"

Regina with what little energy and confidence had left, after the last few days events, looked into Rumple's eyes and answered "Yes, I'm talking about it, The Soul Contract"


	4. Chapter 4

"You can't be talking about what I'm thinking?" Belle said with an incredulous face looking at the both of them, just the name "The Soul Contract" was terrifying to her it seemed like something that shouldn't exist anymore. It was one of the names off in old practice in the Enchanted Forest which was banned long ago because too many people abused its power. Although she believed in Regina's previous words, she couldn't imagine she was talking about something like this and even after all the happened wasn't sure if the other woman deserved it.

Gold stayed quiet waiting for Regina to respond because even him couldn't quite believe what she had said and felt like there was something more to happen. He didn't trust the former Queen but had to admit there he was intrigued and if what she said was true would be more than satisfied with the end results. Although he knew most people hated their own magical practice there was banned and even if she was the one that suggested it wouldn't agree because of fear, something that she would have thought about and have a solution, so wait he did.

Regina took her time to answer, taking a big breath and finally getting the courage she needed. She started to talk which made everything more real to her life it would really happen.

"Well, the spell I found is indeed the one you seem to be thinking, but I was able to modify it so it will be possible to use without being abused or making people remember the old histories about it uses and hopefully agreeing to it. The original spell gave complete control of the one under it, didn't need consent for being cast just a powerful enough witch or wizard, making any command given by the one whose name was said to be the controller during its use. When it was banned, many powerful magic users, some enemies even, got together to cast a complicated protective charm, a barrier of sorts, that prevented it being ever cast again."

Stopping for a little while, she took a little notebook from her pocket and set on the ground, still facing the couple, but knowing there was no point in standing and that she would need to preserve her energy for everything still to happen. Then continued to explain.

"In the Enchanted forest I had collected a big amount of books about magic and studied many options of how to get my revenge using it, but after so long searching for a way good enough I had the chance to cast the curse and I took it, so I didn't look into it anymore. The books came with me to this land in my vault thought and after almost 30 years in this town I read most of them, many of which talked at some point about "The Soul Contract" or it most known name "The Slave Contract" and in my time I was able to put together enough to discover what the spell entailed, although not how to cast it because of it being banned"

"But I did try a lot of different things with it, and finally in this few days that I stayed hidden in my vault I manage to find a way to change it into something possible of being cast, that wouldn't be possible for the one casting to abuse and people won't be afraid of someone casting, because it isn't possible for doing without consent, and really, I think it will only be possible to cast it once seen as the amount of power necessary is a lot."

The Dark One realizing that she was serious about the spell decided to finally ask about the plan she had and what was needed, what was his part in it. - "Well, I didn't think you would suggest something like that dearie, but I'm interest since if what you say is really true it would in fact be a punishment I can agree on. That being said, what is the plan? I'm assuming we would cast the barrier spell first, but then? What is my part in it and what do you need to cast it? Also, you said that the spell will directly connect you to just one person, who will be?"

That were the most important questions at that point, of course many others would come later one, especially when the rest of the people involved in the spell showed up, but the answers right now would make sure everything would in did happen. So, calming herself and preparing to explain what was left Regina started to talk.

"Well, you are right first we would cast the barrier protection together, it is too important to have a chance of someone getting in the way, it also will take some energy and while we wait for the next parts to happen we will be able to rest and recharge enough."

"Now to cast the spell it we just need this parchment which is already enchanted and raw magic" - she continued while showing the paper which would seal the spell - "That is where you anther Rumpelstiltskin, you are strong enough to cast the spell and with me being part of it there should be enough magic to make it work. Also, this version is actually very similar to a contract or one of your deals, so you being here while it is being cast will be able to make sure it real and that there are no loopholes."

"And lastly how it will work, after the barrier is secure, I am sure the Charmings and their friends will realize something happened, there for will likely come here to your shop as either you were responsible or they need your help to know what it was. When they arrive with all their questions will be your decision of what to do, but I advise making sure they can't leave the store before saying anything, then explain the barrier and at the end say something about me. I, if you allow, will stay hidden in the back room until called by you, at that point, even if they are angry will be able to stop any attempts of harm and give me a chance to explain what I already told you to them, answer any other questions and start working the datils of the contract. So, the next time everyone leaves the store the spell will be in place."

Everything made sense, of course details of the spell where missing, but the Dark One guessed the wasn't a problem in it, as there was no point in saying everything again when the others came in, and all would be said before casting. There was still one thing he wanted to know before agreeing at last - "Apparently you thought it trough, but there was one thing you did answer, and I want to know before we start. Who you want to be the other part of the contract?"

The Queen had hoped to escape this question until the last moment, but it didn't seem to be possible - "There is one person that is the best option, the one I chose to surrender at the end … Emma Swan. And before you ask old imp, I do have my reasons to make that decision and will explain it, but only once, when she, herself, is here too. I can anticipate that one of the motives is because she is the product of true love with powerful magic, which will make certain the success of the spell"

Rumple being satisfied that Emma would be a good option, as she had reasons to see Regina punished and was close to many who hated the witch, making sure she wasn't getting of easy with this choice, finally said with his typical smile - "Let start then!"


End file.
